Madame Umbrella
The second monster in the Lady’s Village, Madame Umbrella first appears as a human noble with an umbrella, but when she transforms into her true form to attack men who visit the village it is clear that her umbrella is part of her body. She appears to be some form of Scylla as she is mainly formed of tentacles, though she also has her own unique look which sets her apart from other scylla monsters, similar to Emily. Like the other monsters who reside in Lady's Village, she usually remains in disguise to lure in male adventurers and act as a cover in case anyone else arrives. However, her real attitude is as different from her facade as her true physical form is. She uses her tentacles to grab the men and forces them to ejaculate. She also has a predilection for absolutely humiliating her victims, using her form to violate them without touching their genitals, stripping them of any pride before finishing them off. Monsterpedia Entry “A monster with a soft body of the Scylla type, she usually keeps herself disguised as a human. A mix between jellyfish and squid, she uses her tentacles to squeeze her prey of semen. When transformed, her Umbrella is actually part of her body. Any man that strays too close is grabbed by tentacles that sprout from there. Proud of the control she can exert over her catch, she enjoys forcing men to ejaculate from stimulations other than just their penis. After toying with her catch for a while, she will continue on with every available stimulation source until they are squeezed to death.” Attacks Tentacle Play: Normal/Binded attack, will trigger tentacle bukkake on losing. Sucker Play: Normal/Binded attack. Sensual Anal Spin: Normal/Binded attack. *Tentacle Capture: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Lady’s Amusement: Binded attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview As with the previous battle, there is no gimmick other than her bind attack. As such, Gnome will help break free from it. Sylph and Lightning Sword Flash will help on the offense. If Luka loses, his body as well as his penis will be played with by her tentacles until he’s squeezed to death. Evaluation “Even being forced to come by disgusting tentacles like that... Don't you have any shame? How could you let that happen? Just as it would appear, her binding attack is very strong. Without Gnome, there is no way to break free. Sylph can help you dodge her most powerful attack with a high degree of chance, but isn't really necessary. But if you do choose to summon her, make use of the powered up sword skill. If you just stick with Gnome, it should be an easy fight however. Now go, oh brave Luka. A village such as this should be burnt to the ground.” Gallery Madame Umbrella Human.png|Madame Umbrella in her human disguise mdmUmbrTransf.PNG|Madame Umbrella while transforming from human form to full monster form. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Lady’s Village Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Tentacle Monsters